1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating device, and in particular to a heat-dissipating structure having a heat pipe.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the progress of technology and modern materials, the current electronic products have more and more functions, and the volume thereof is gradually compacted. Since the electronic product is gradually compacted and exhibits high performance, the heat generated thereby is inevitably increased to a large extent. The heat generated by the electronic product will directly affect the operation and life thereof, and thus it is very important for the electronic industry to develop how to enhance the heat-dissipating effect.
The heat-dissipating device having a heat pipe is one of the common heat-dissipating solutions. The structure thereof includes a heat pipe and a heat-dissipating body. The principle of heat dissipation is explained as follows. First, one end of the heat pipe is directly or indirectly brought into contact with an electronic element. The working fluid and the capillary structure disposed within the heat pipe are used to absorb the heat generated by the electronic element. Then, the absorbed heat is conducted onto the heat-dissipating body to perform the heat-dissipating action. Such kind of heat-dissipating means has an advantage of small weight. Further, it can reduce the noise, weight, and cost resulted from the heat-dissipating device and the complexity of the whole system. Moreover, it can conduct a great amount of heat without consuming electricity, and thus has become an important way of dissipating heat.
The above way of dissipating heat indeed has some advantages, however, gaps are inevitably formed during the assembly of the heat pipe and the heat-dissipating body, so that the heat conduction between the heat pipe and the heat-dissipating body is greatly affected. Therefore, the heat-dissipating effect of the whole heat-dissipating device will be directly affected. In order to solve the thus-formed gap, according to later conventional art, a heat-conducting medium such as heat-conducting glue is applied onto the outer surface of the heat pipe, thereby to fill the gap formed during the assembly of the heat pipe and the heat-dissipating body. In this way, the heat conducting between the heat pipe and the heat-dissipating body can be enhanced.
However, filling the gap with the heat-conducting medium still has some drawbacks. Since the heat-conducting medium applied on the heat pipe is in a liquid phase, it is prone to be scraped off during the assembly of the heat pipe and the heat-dissipating body, and thus the filling effect cannot be achieved. Even, this results in environmental pollution and the waste of cost. Therefore, according to the above, how to use a more effective way of assembly to enhance the heat conduction between the heat pipe and the heat-dissipating body has become an important issue for those skilled in this art.